The Storm Before The End (An Experiment)
by DarkJakeX3
Summary: PLEASE at least read the opening, you may be interested, whether you write or not. Sora, Riku and Kairi are back at Destiny Islands, settling back in before their last big adventure. But will it go so smoothly? Or has too much changed in them for things to be "normal"? You write their destiny, you decide their fate!


The Storm Before The End

An experiment on mass imagination

The idea for this experiment is simple;

A communal FanFic. It will show how others interpret and react to various stimuli created by others who have in turn interpreted and reacted to other stimuli. In simple terms, somebody writes a chapter, and a different somebody follows on. It should produce some interesting results.

The Rules;

No lemon! This will be a T rated fic, and I plan to keep it that way.

Keep swearing to a minimum! A little is fine, but again; T rated, staying that way.

No yaoi. This fic will be keeping as closely as it can to the game's canon.

Keep it literate! This isn't so much a rule as a request. I WILL be proof-reading the chapters I get sent, but I'm not infallible, and if I can't understand what you're trying to get across it will be a lot more difficult.

That's it for the rules. Although chapter length isn't really important, I would advise at least 1,000 words to give yourself a decent chunk of plot, and to put yourself out there of course. Which reminds me, CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN IN EACH CHAPTER TO THE WRITER. I will be taking no credit for others work, and will be putting the Usernames of each chapters author, as well as any other information requested (feel free to shamelessly plug yourself).

The Setting;

For the sake of those who don't have a 3ds and played KH:3D, this story will be set immediately after Kingdom Hearts 2. The plot will centre around Sora, Kairi and Riku as they reintegrate into normal life as they wait for their next adventure. Yes this is vague, but that's the point. I don't want to influence anything about this. Also, if interest is high enough it may carry through to their next adventure, although quite possibly on a different story.

How to Get Involved;

It doesn't matter how experienced you are at writing, whether its your first ever chapter or you've written 50 other stories, by all means give it a go! I will be writing the first chapter (which will likely be up a few minutes after this) and then after that I will be giving free-reign to you guys. Write up your chapters, check them over if you wish, and email them to TheStormBeforeTheEnd , either as an attachment (.odt or .doc files please) or simply copy + paste your chapter into the email itself. It will be read, spelling and grammar checked, and then I will select my favourite chapter of the lot and post it. New chapters will be added fortnightly. If it isn't your chapter that gets selected, DON'T LOSE HEART! Keep on writing, it may be you the next time! And if it WAS you this time, KEEP WRITING! It could always be you again.

Remember, credit will be given to the writer at the top of each chapter, as well as any additional information that you request (submit your requests on the email and I will write them into the Author's note).

Finally, if anybody would like to be an additional beta-reader, then either email the above address or message my account to let me know. I will pick my favourite three chapters and pass them onto you, who will vote on your favourite of the three.

Remember, FanFiction is a fun way to express yourself, so do exactly that! I will not tolerate any abuse given to me or the writers of the posted chapters, especially complaints such as "mine was better" or "this sucked, you shouldn't choose such awful chapters". You will be subsequently removed from all further chapter submissions and the abuse will be reported.

Good luck!

A/N; So here (because of the guidelines i have to put this on the end instead of a different chapter), a generic opening chapter that revisits the ending of KH2, and gives a beginning to plot. Have fun, and get writing.

The Storm Before The End

"You're home."

The two words had never sounded as good as they did right now. They were home. They'd made it. They had traversed the darkness and emerged into the light. Sora looked up at the beaming face of Kairi, her hand outstretched towards him. He grasped it quickly, placing the wayfinder back into her soft palm.

The next hour was spent on emotional goodbyes and tidings of good will as Mickey, Donald and Goofy all prepared to leave for Disney Castle. The king looked around impatiently and nervously, a trait which would usually have gained the attention of either of the adventurous boys, had they not been so distracted by their goodbyes. As the other-worlders began their own journey home, Sora felt a strange tug. There was something that he needed to see. Something he needed to check on before he could truly feel at peace. He silently sloped away from his friends and headed towards the waterfall they had played around as children, and smiled briefly as he found the small entrance into his sanctuary. Tracing the walls with his hands, Sora quickly emerged in the Secret Place, the small cave where the three had hidden from imaginary monsters and hatched impossible plans.

With a calm confidence, he summoned his keyblade and stepped lightly towards the mysterious door hidden away at the back of the cave. In the midst of inspecting it for any gaps, keyholes or other oddities, something close by caught Sora's eye.

Before he had been drawn into his huge adventure, Sora's life had been relatively simple life. He'd go to school in Fall, Winter and Spring, then in the summer (and all the breaks in between) he'd travel to the play island every day and spend it having fun with his friends, whilst secretly competing with Riku for the attention of a certain girl. Sometime just before his world turned upside down and inside out, he had ventured into the secret place on his own, and found the place where he and Kairi had drawn each other years back. Sora had drawn himself giving a paopu fruit to Kairi, which was silly now that he thought about it, all she had to do was walk in to see it. What he hadn't counted on was her drawing one back.

Sora sat and stared for a while, smiling softly at the drawing, until he heard muffle cries from outside.

"Sora!"

"Sooooorraaaaaaaaaaa"

"Where are you, lazy bum!"

Sora got up and sprinted out to his friends, who laughed and smiled when they saw him.

It was a few hours before they realised that they had a problem.

"Uh, guys? Where are our boats?"

The three of them looked at each other for a moment, before realising that they hadn't rowed there. None of them relished the idea of swimming all the way back after the day they'd had.

"We'll go get some firewood" Riku sighed, gesturing at Sora as Kairi got up to fetch the blankets they always kept in the hut, just in case. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
